a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacture of a data processing card provided with signs, as well as to a data processing card provided with signs obtained by carrying out said method.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Data processing cards provided with signs, especially intended to "personalize" them, that is to say to confer thereto characters unique to their owner, are known per se.
Such cards are, up to now, of the type called "multilayers" or of the "sandwich" type, that is to say, they are constituted by sheets of PVC (polyvinylchloride) with an uneven number of layers so that there is a neutral median layer which is not deformed when the card is bent. The first layer, on the front side of the card is transparent, and the second layer comprises a locking layer capable of absorbing infrared rays directed thereon.
The application of signs on such cards is effected by means of a laser ray, the radiation of which is retained by the second or absorbing layer which produces a carbonization of said layer owing to which the coloration thereof changes.
The disadvantages of such cards lies mainly in the material which is used, which is not very flexible, is non biodegradable, the destruction of which produces dioxine and, moreover, is expensive.